pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie's Mimikyu
This Mimikyu is a / -type Pokémon and the first Pokémon Jessie from Team Rocket obtained in the Alola region. Personality Mimikyu has a rather dark personality, as Meowth was too horrified to even translate its words. Mimikyu also has an incredible ferocious hatred for Pikachu, instantly siding with Team Rocket before it was even captured. It is shown to have a psychopathic, violent grudge, attacking Pikachu even against direct orders and mercilessly tries to pummel Pikachu even after it has fainted. Although Mimikyu is a powerful fighter, it usually doesn't help Jessie to fight unless Pikachu is one of its opponents. Despite its hatred for Pikachu, it did fight an Alolan Dugtrio and fought the Alolan Raticate which was one of the Totem Pokémon. In truth, after Jessie helped it to fix its costume, Mimikyu's loyalty to Jessie has grown. It looks like that Mimikyu has a habit of scaring Meowth. Meowth has repeatedly had near-death experiences after seeing the inside of Mimikyu. This also happens to Jessie who became horrified to see its true face when its ragged costume is torn. Mimikyu also seems to have a liking on malasada. Furthermore, Mimikyu treats its ragged costume very importantly and refuses to dress up in other costumes because it really hopes to be loved like Pikachu in spite of its psychopath traits. Biography When Mimikyu debuted, it freaked Team Rocket out when it snickered sinisterly. Then, Meowth impulsively uncovered part of its cloth and it cursed him, causing Meowth to have a nightmare.SM003: Loading the Dex! Later, Jessie, along with Wobbuffet, Meowth and James, who were hiding in Bewear's cave, saw it. Jessie tried to throw two Poké Balls in order to catch it, but it dodged and threw them away. However, when Jessie forcefully took away James' Luxury Ball and threw at Mimikyu, she managed to catch it. Then, it fought alongside them to battle Ash and his Pikachu, as Team Rocket wanted to repay Bewear for the food it gave them by stealing the berries back that the Pikipek took. Mimikyu used Shadow Ball, which collided with Pikachu's Electro Ball. Pikachu went to use Iron Tail, but Mimikyu's Disguise made the damage nullified. To retaliate, Mimikyu used Play Rough on Pikachu. Just as it went to use Shadow Claw, Rowlet used Leafage and engulfed Mimikyu, while Rowlet saved Pikachu by dragging him away to avoid Mimikyu's attack. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, which electrocuted Mimikyu. Mimikyu went to use Shadow Ball, but was dragged, along with the rest of Team Rocket, by Bewear.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! Mimikyu, along with its Team Rocket comrades, went to the seaside after the Team Rocket Trio and Wobbuffet received a message from their HQ. Then, due to the hot weather, Mimikyu jumped into the water and got off its costume for a relaxing swim, leaving the costume soaking in the water. Meowth was shocked when he saw its costume, realizing its "body" was fake, and then his soul had left his body for a while after he witnessed Mimikyu in its real form. Later, after Meowth woke up, he, along with Jessie and James were horrified when they saw the "face" of Mimikyu's stuffed head was ruined, showing that the "face" was drawn with non-waterproof markers.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Jessie and Mimikyu joined the Great Alola Pancake Race. She ran with Mimikyu, determined to win the prize. However, Mimikyu noticed Pikachu and prepared to use Shadow Ball. Jessie realized something was wrong and ordered Mimikyu to stop the attack, but it disobeyed. The cart started going backwards and Jessie rushed to grab the cart, yelling out for the pancakes. When Pikachu, Nina's Raichu, Lana's Popplio, Mallow's Bounsweet and Mimikyu were crossing a bridge, carrying the pancakes, it was angry at Pikachu's presence and used Shadow Ball. James and Jessie begged Mimikyu not to attack as it was against the rules. Just then, Bounsweet fell down, causing the pancakes to fall on Mimikyu's plate. Mimikyu missed the attack and hit Popplio's bubble, causing the pancakes to fall out of it on the ground too, making the three disqualified.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! When Team Rocket cornered Lillie and Snowy, Mimikyu was ordered by Jessie to attack their opponents but it refused by walking away, in which Meowth and Wobbuffet figured out that it only fights when Pikachu is present. Then, it wanted to fight against Pikachu when Ash, Mallow, their Pokémon and Rotom appeared but luckily, Snowy froze it with its comrades and Bewear took Team Rocket away. When Jessie was being crushed by Bewear's hug, Mimikyu began to eat one of her malasadas by swallowing it whole under its costume through its body.SM014: Getting to Know You! Nonetheless, Mimikyu decided to save Jessie and its other comrades by using Wood Hammer and Play Rough on Totem Raticate who managed to injure Team Rocket's other Pokémon even it has its type disadvantage and injuries itself, helping Team Rocket to get the Darkium-Z.SM025: A Team-on-Team Tussle! Being blasted off by Turtonator's Inferno Overdrive, Jessie and Mimikyu got separated from the rest of the group and Mimikyu's disguise was torn, thus it had to wear a paper bag. Jessie attempted to choose a new costume for it quite forcefully during her clothes-shopping, making it extremely fed up and ran away. Yet, after Jessie gave Mimikyu encouragement and fixed its disguise, Mimikyu was deeply moved that it helped Jessie to defeat a group of wild Murkrow (despite scaring Meowth to temporary death during the process) and even ate malasada with her. Though Team Rocket was knocked out by Ash with Lycanroc's Continental Crush owing to Mimikyu's disobedience and hatred to Pikachu, after Bewear saved them and took them back into the forest, the way that Jessie looked at Mimikyu could indicate that the bond between Jessie and Mimikyu seemed to become a little stronger.SM038: Mimikyu Unmasked! Known moves Z-Moves Voice actors * Billy Bob Thompson (English) * Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese) Trivia *Mimikyu is the first recurring wild Pokémon to be caught by Team Rocket. It is also their first one caught in a special Poké Ball. *Mimikyu is a complete reversal to its species' description: while most Mimikyu envy and idolize Pikachu, seeking to be loved just like it, this individual feels an intense and murderous hatred against Pikachu, dressing up like one as a psychopathic manifestation of its unrelenting hate. *In "The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!", Mimikyu is seen without its cloth, and it appears as a dark amorphous cloud with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. * In "Getting to Know You!", it reveals that Mimikyu eats foods by swallowing them with its body. Gallery Jessie Mimikyu Play Rough.png|Using Play Rough Jessie Mimikyu Wood Hammer.png|Using Wood Hammer Jessie Mimikyu Shadow Ball.png|Using Shadow Ball References Category:Ghost-type anime Pokémon Category:Fairy-type anime Pokémon Category:Jessie's Pokémon Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon